Olympia Academy
by Gonewiththerain09
Summary: Rachel Dare is going to an all-new academy...with the gods! Rachel/Apollo some Percy/Annabeth T for some later material
1. Chapter 1

**Olympia Academy**

_**I **__**do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians (Rick Riordan does) but I do own the plot and Kelsey!**_

_**IN THIS STORY PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE DATING AND RACHEL NEVER LIKED HIM!! **_

Rachel POV

I was sitting on the couch thinking about tomorrow and how I would be able to see Percy and Annabeth again at Goode High School. Annnabeth and I had spent hours on the phone talking about it. Out of nowhere a maid was standing right in front of me. I let out a surprised yelp before realizing it was just a maid and not an Oracle of Delphi eater. The maid looked annoyed and said in a monotone voice, "Your father wishes to speak with you in his office." I answered back in the same tone "All right. I'll be there in a minute," while walking towards my father's office. 'I wonder what he wants,' I thought, 'hmm…maybe he wants me to rethink dating Daniel for it would sure help his fat butt earn money!'

As I pushed open the door I got a surprise to see my father there grinning like mad. "What's got you so happy?" I said in an amused tone. "Remember the academy I was trying to get you in to? Olympia Academy?" he stopped for a minute, still grinning like the Grinch, "well they called me today and said that you're in! You're going to Olympia Academy!" I looked at him, disbelieving. 'Oh my gods, no!'

You might be wondering why I don't want to go to this academy other than that I have my two best friends in this world are going to Goode but The Olympia Academy is the school all the gods and snobby mortals go to. In the back of my head I heard my father tell me "go pack your bags Rachel you're going to New York!" I quickly intercepted with a "But dad I do-" "No buts! Go pack your bags. Now!" I stalked over to the door slamming the door on the way while hearing a "that child doesn't deserve all these luxuries!" When I reached my door I threw myself into my bed and fell asleep…

"Miss! Wake up miss! You're late and the limo is outside!" I hear the maid whisper. "I'm up, I'm up," I answer while rubbing the sleep off my eyes. After a minute I quickly think 'oh my gods! I haven't packed yet!" Apparently I had said this aloud for the maid said "don't worry Miss, I already packed for you! Now go before the limo leaves!" "But I'm in my pajamas" I say and I'm quickly rewarded with a "It's too late now! You're going in your pajamas!" And next thing I now I'm half pushed half dragged to the limo.


	2. Chapter 2: Plane Ride

**Olympia Academy**

_**I **__**do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians (Rick Riordan does) or the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green day does) but I do own the plot!**_

_**IN THIS STORY PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE DATING AND RACHEL NEVER LIKED HIM!! **_

**I hope you all like it!!**

Rachel POV (I'm sorry it's in her POV again but other characters are going to be introduced next chapter)

The limo ride was uneventful which I thank the gods for. I was a little nervous about the airplane ride thought for I heard Apollo got Zeus mad by eating all the ambrosia, and the sky is Zeus's territory. When I got on the plane I zipped past people, heading straight to my seat in first class. I had wanted to fly in business class but my father said he would not allow his daughter to be seen sitting in anything he declared 'below his dignity'. As if, the gods had way more dignity in their thumbs than he could ever have in his lifetime! I sighed and turned my head to the right. Well no gods on the plane and no monsters either. I suppressed the tiny smile coming forth on my face but it broke through. As soon as I stopped smiling I thought to myself 'this isn't funny you're going to school with gods and snobs!'

After making sure my seat belt was on properly I gripped the leather armrests and prayed to Zeus and of course, Apollo. After the flight attendant finished demonstrating safety stuff I looked out the window and thought 'well goodbye Annabeth and Percy!' I got my iPod out of my massive carry-on bag and started listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, so I began to sing softly.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known 

Before Percy found me and took me to Camp Half Blood I was the only one who could see things no one else could.

Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone 

My being able to see through the mist was my home, my sanctuary but it was also my hell. 

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I was the only one who could see through the mist. No one could relate to it, not before Camp Half Blood anyways.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

My father didn't care about me; all he cared about was money and his 'image'.

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

I thought I was going insane, you would to if the cheerleaders at your school turned into monsters!

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

I was lulled to sub-consciousness after finishing singing, so much that I didn't hear the people clapping…

**Okay guys, thank you SO much for adding this story to story alert, me to author alert, reviewing and putting me or/and this story on your favorite list!**

**As you can probably tell this is my first story. I had written a page for it and it was only a paragraph on fan fiction so instead of writing more than one page, I will try my hardest to write one page everyday!**

**And you all made me so happy I'm hoping you can help me choose what the next chapter will turn to. These are the options:**

**Rachel meets Apollo and Apollo says he is Jake Croswell (random name)****  
****B. Rachel and Apollo date but she has to go back to Goode High School****  
****C. Rachel and Apollo date and Percabeth come in around chapter 6 and it's all****  
****D. Any suggestions?**

**Becky out!**


	3. Authors Note

Hi you guys. This is just an authors note sorry but keep on reading because its important!

Right now I have Mistress Senbon, Vampire Stories, and JacksonandChase4ever for story plot A. AllisonBoyd and JacksonandChase4ever for story B….

So I've decide that I will leave the question up until 1 pm tomorrow and the plot that wins will be posted at 5 pm, Eastern Time! I also believe once Im done with this story (what with me posting one chapter a day) I will take off from Chapter 2 and go with Plot A/C (The one that didn't win)

Thanks a bunch for reading,

Beckyyy


	4. Chapter 3:Landing,Getting to the academy

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER RACHEL, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I DO OWN THE PLOT AND CELESTE! **

Rachel's POV

"Miss? Miss? Please wake up the ride is over!" cried a little voice somewhere to my right. I opened my eyes but hastily closed them after figuring out that all the bright lights were on. I answered back with a muffled

"Hmm. Thank you!" I slowly got up to see a little girl in her mother arm.

"See Claire I told you I could wake her up!" cried the little voice happily,

"Yes, Celeste I knew you could!" the older girl said.

I got up and stretched in the confined space right in front of my seat, while remembering my manners I immediately stopped stretching and warmly said "thank you so much for waking me up! My names Rache-"

I was cut off by the elder girl saying "Rachel Dare I know." I was amazed for as second before realizing that I'm the Oracle of Delphi for goodness sake! Lots of people want me dead…but I don't see any monsters in these two girls. What are they and how do they know my name? "I'm so sorry you are probably freaking about me knowing your name. I'm Claire and I'm a half-blood and this little girl is my quest. I'm to take her safely to Olympia Academy for she is a rich, troublesome half-blood. Her mother is Athena and her father is the headmaster of Olympia Academy. She's caused quite a lot of trouble for the nanny so we're taking her to the academy. We're waiting for you because I got an IM from Chiron saying that you can take Celeste to the academy since you're going there yourself?"

I was overwhelmed for a minute before quietly saying "Uh sure! Hand her over please!" And all of a sudden there's a 4 year old in my arms. "Hi Celeste how are you?" I ask nicely.

"I'm fine. Are you gonna take me to daddy now?" Celeste quietly answered

I smile briefly before responding "Of course let's get going. I turned around and waves to Claire but she had already disappeared. I hastily grab my carry on bag while holding on to Celeste. We go down the steps and into the airport. When we're right outside of Gate 13 at Atlanta's airport I take a cart, throw my carry on bag in the back and sit Celeste on the seat in the front of the cart. "Let's go find our luggage Celeste!" I say excitedly, glad to be out of the sky. Celeste just nods happily and soon falls asleep.

I walk to the reclaiming center and wait for our luggage to come. Suddenly I see a Barbie suitcase with the name Celeste on it. I hastily put it into the cart for my suitcase was right behind it. I quickly turn the cart and walk to the exit. I go over to where someone is holding a cardboard with the name Dare on it, just like my father instructed me to.

We were led to a white limo and our bags were thrown onto the trunk. I quietly buckled Celeste in trying not to wake her. After successfully buckling her in, I buckled my own seatbelt and I too fell asleep. I was awoken by the sound of yelling. I bolted

upright and checked on Celeste. She was smiling happily unharmed. I quickly figured out

it was the driver yelling at us that we're here. I took a deep breath pulled open the door, grabbed Celeste who had already unbuckled her seat belt and stepped outside….

**Thanks for reading everyone. The plot that won is…..PLOT A and C!!!! They are a tie so I have decided to take elements of both and mix it into one. For example the people who chose A probably liked that were was more drama while the people who chose C liked it because there was percabeth and it was more romantic. So the plot will be that they meet up and become friends but then something dramatic will happen (maybe a train accident) and percabeth will come in chapter 5!!**

**Did you like Celeste?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Becky**


	5. Chapter 4: Arriving

**Sorry I haven't updated since so long I've had a cold and loads of absent work because of it, yuck!**

**So without further ado here it is….**

_I walk to the reclaiming center and wait for our luggage to come. Suddenly I see a Barbie suitcase with the name Celeste on it. I hastily put it into the cart for my suitcase was right behind it. I quickly turn the cart and walk to the exit. I go over to where someone is holding a cardboard with the name Dare on it, just like my father instructed me to._

_We were led to a white limo and our bags were thrown onto the trunk. I quietly buckled Celeste in trying not to wake her. After successfully buckling her in, I buckled my own seatbelt and I too fell asleep. I was awoken by the sound of yelling. _

_I bolted upright and checked on Celeste. She was smiling happily unharmed._

_I quickly figured out it was the driver yelling at us that we're here. I took a deep breath pulled open the door, grabbed Celeste who had already unbuckled her seat belt and stepped outside_

I breathed in the smells around me; hmm it smelled like salt, salt from the sea.

I wanted to cry, for it reminded me of Percy and Annabeth and how much I'd miss them. Suddenly there is a tug on my painted on skinny jeans and I look down to see Celeste.

"Rachel can we go inside now? It's getting kinda cold!" Celeste asked quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about something so yea let's go in!" I quickly replied afraid I had worried the little girl.

I hastily grab her hand and our bags and step inside the big building. Just as I walk in I am greeted by an annoyed and disgruntled employee and shown to the office.

"Hello?" I say out loud when I reached the office.

"Oh well hello there! You must be Rachel and you must be Celeste!"

"Um yea I'm Rachel. I was told to drop Celeste off here??"

"Yes! Yes! You two go right in there!" She answered, pointing to another door, after seeing my hesitation she says, "It's the headmaster's office!"

"Oh, ok. Thank you!" I respond while opening the door for me and Celeste.

Celeste quickly walks in shouting "Daddy!" with me right on her heels.

The headmaster, Mr. Dolt is sitting behind a clean desk. He greets Celeste happily and just hands me some papers, keys, and points towards the door.

I quickly say thank you and goodbye while walking out the door. The secretary smiles at me when I ask her what dorm number I'm in and tells me to hand over the key. She types something into her computer, turns around and exclaims, "You're very lucky this is the last room available!"

I smile and politely nod my head. Finally she says "129!" and I thank her. I quickly walk out of the room and towards the elevator.

Room 129 is in the 3rd floor so I press the 3rd button and I'm in the 3rd floor in a few seconds. I grab my suitcase and step out of the elevator I quickly see there are 3 rooms on this floor, 128, 129 and 130. I stop in front of room 129 and quickly pray to the gods that my room mate is alright. I open the door and see…

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry it's a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist!

Hope you like the story!

Becky


	6. Important Author's Note

Hey guys. Can't write much more for a while because fanfiction is officialy blocked on my computer.

Sorry,

Beckyy


	7. Chapter 5:Room mate

**Hey guys I got fanfiction unlocked so this story is no longer on hold. I feel really bad about not updating for so long so I'm writing a story as you're riding this ( if it's not posted already) Thank you so much for being able to hold the annoyance back. **

**Becky**

**P.S: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters mentioned in this story from the book. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Rachel's POV**

"Annabeth?" I shriek out before coming to my senses and running full speed at Annabeth….

**Annabeth's POV**

As I am looking at my dorm for a year I start to think about Percy and Rachel. Rachel was so upset about having to go to this school instead of Goode High with Percy and I that the gods took pity on her and let us come…with only a little begging on our side.

But I am soon snapped out of my thoughts by someone screaming "Annabeth!" out loud, slicing the air without hesitation. Soon after I feel something heavy on my back and all of a sudden drop the weight and reach for my Yankees cap. /but when I look down on the floor I see Rachel looking up at me, smiling like a lunatic.

"Jeeze, Rachel where you trying to give me a heart attack and get a smack on the face?" I say jokingly.

"No I didn't mean to scare you, but it was a bonus!" Rachel quickly replies in the same manner as I.

"Alright, alright…..so may I ask what you are doing in my dorm?"

"Well I guess I should tell you that you are looking at you roomie of the year!"

"Oh my gods you have got to be kidding" I say still jokingly

"Nope, is Percy here at Olympia too?!"

**Percy's POV**

"Oh my gods you have got to be kidding" I hear Annabeth tell Rachel jokingly

"Nope, is Percy here at Olympia too?!" Rachel responds, ignoring my girlfriend's remark

"Yep…..and he is currently behind you" I say, having decided to make my presence known.

"Percy!" Rachel screams, and I am almost knocked down to the floor from the killer hug Rachel is known to give.

"Hey there Rachel, what's up?"

**That's all. Next time I can use fanfiction I'll post the next chapter ( which is this week, maybe even today!!)**

**Thanks to all of my faithful reader, reviewers and favoritizers ( yes I just made that word up)! Oh and I am about to upload a little one-shot written by me.**

**Becky**


	8. Chapter 6:Artemis comes to visit

**Im soooo sorry I haven't updating since so long. Its been a really bad month for my family and I. First someone close to our family dies and then I have to go to the ER because of hurting my ankle (so I've been on crutches for a while) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

"What's up?" Rachel screams, "What's up is that you didn't tell me you were coming here with Annabeth instead of going to Goode High School! I can't believe you"

"Well…I thought we could surprise you. You know? You were so upset and whiny about having to come here by yourself that we got annoyed so we booked a plane and came!"

"That's not the whole story Percy" Annabeth chimes in, "Poseidon and Athena invited us to come…..ooh I heard that all the Gods are like teachers!"

When no one answered back to Annabeth she turns around ready to lecture Rachel and I about paying attention when she sees what, or more of who we are gawking at.

"Am I really that interesting?" Artemis asks and we all quickly nod our heads. She gives a little laugh and says "well I am actually here because I'm going to be a student here like you guys because Apollo and I were always so busy we never really did learn about the other gods and Rachel and I are science partners and since she came in later then everyone else we are like the only ones who haven't even started yet!" Rachel turns around to look at me and I quickly nod my head to let her know that all Artemis just said is true.

**Rachel's POV**

As I look at Percy for him to confirm what Artemis just said I start to get a bit nervous. What if we don't get along or what if she doesn't like me? What about the project? As I see Percy nod his head I feel my self falling backwards towards the door in which someone was just walking through. As I let go of the last bit of consciousness I feel someone warp their arms around me so that I don't hit the floor. And with the last thought of who it was that caught me I fall into the darkness of the unconscious mind.

**Mistery person's POV**

As I walk down the hallway to the room where I was told to go by Artemis I think of the sun and cars. When im right outside the door I see a red headed girl falling towards me and by impulse I reach out and catch her before she lands on the floor….

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Becky**


	9. Of vitality

To my readers,

Before I started writing stories and just read them…I stumbled upon quite a few abandoned stories and would get really upset with the authors thinking about how it's their story and they should update it! But now that I'm writing my own stories I realized that it's more difficult than it looks to write. A lot of things get in the way and sometimes you can't update as quickly, if at all, as I would like.

Also to people who complain that my chapters are very short…It's actually a few pages on word but when it's posted on it looks like a lot less writing then it really is…

In a concluding note, when and if you write your own (long) stories and travel a lot, have a lot of tests and school (or work!), and had a family member in the hospital who has passed away (God Bless her), please do complain about my short chapters or slow postings and if not please don't…. unless I deserve it like I do now ( about my lateness in posting a chapter)

So…thanks you for reading this and I'll try to update more often!

Your writer who is sorry,

Becky

P.S: If you want to contact me about it please send me a private message!

* * *

Oh and I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters in it…they belong to Rick Riordan!


End file.
